


Sharp Tongue

by Jemilyskum



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilyskum/pseuds/Jemilyskum
Summary: Reader says a few things she shouldn’t at a precinct function. What will her lovers do to her behind closed doors?
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Casey Novak/Reader, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak, Olivia Benson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sharp Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw so I’m posting this here instead of my tumblr @aesthbaby  
> Also, I’m typing from my phone so I can’t add italics properly.

“She’s all ours.” Alex says as she and Casey tower over your kneeling, gagged body. 

“ I know,” Casey coos and she caresses ur face. “Such a gorgeous little slut.” Your pussy clinches at the name. The red head lightly grips ur chin, tilting it up from the previously bowed position. “Looks likes that new gag is working well.” They used to have a red-ball one made out of silicone for moments like this. Now, instead of the ball there’s a silver circle in its place so your mouth is still open and your tongue can stick out. “Say ‘ahh.” She teases. You careful stick your tongue out through the circle. While Casey firmly holds your jaw, Alex places a small amount of a red powder on the tip of your tongue. “Hold it,” Casey warns in a low, deep tone. You make sure to keep your tongue as still as possible so to not disappoint them. At your compliance, she lets your jaw go. There’s a soft sting to the taste but you can’t quite tell if it’s some type of spice or what. It tastes like cayenne pepper but stronger. You have to relax your body in order to not react, might be a little too late for that because you can already feel your eyes starting to sting. 

Alex screws the container shut, putting it back on the neat shelf. “Olivia,” she glances back to the brunette in the plush, black chair. Because of a set of rules they’ve given you, your eyes have to stay trained on the last person that interacted with you. As much as you want to see where Olivia is coming from, you have go keep your attention on Alex. Olivia likes to hide in the shadows when you all play, the behavior coming from finding out that she’s into Voyeurism. Although you would never expect her to be into something like that, the day she expressed interest in it might’ve been one of the best days of your life. Something about having a hot brunette watch you do unspeakable things from the shadows, makes for an increasingly hot scene. “Could you explain to her why we are here?” Alex loves to tease you, knowing full well why we’re in this position today.  
Olivia plants herself directly in front of you, in between the two other women. But before you can defend yourself, Olivia answers for you. “We are here because our pet wanted to mouth off in front of everyone at the precinct.”

I wouldn’t really call it “ mouthing off.” More like...exerting my opinion. Fuck my tongue hurts. 

“What was it she said again?” Casey feigns cluelessness.

Alex places a perfectly manicured hand on her forearm, “I’d love to tell you but you should hear it directly from the horse’s mouth.”

How am I supposed to speak with this stuff on my tongue? It burns!

“Unfortunately her mouth seems to be preoccupied.” Casey places her hand at the top of your head and starts to stroke the soft hair, “It stings, doesn’t it?” A rapid nod from your head gives her your answer. “That sting you’re feeling, the burn, is a reminder that you should watch what you say and when you say it. You’re lucky we even let you speak at these functions.” The more you think about it, the more the powder takes its affect. A tear falls from your irritated eyes. “Would you like to swallow?” A quick shake of your head makes her grin. “Spit?” There’s the answer you were looking for.

I get it. This is my punishment. They’re basically forcing me to ‘bite my tongue’ and pay attention to what I’m doing. Think twice or some shit. 

Not completely sure when she did it, but the back of the gag is loosened and the rest slips from your mouth with her help. In front of you is the small, empty trash can from the corner. A glance up to Casey is needed for confirmation, she nods. The immediate relief from having the powder gone is a god send. 

Alex makes her way to you with a bottle of water, crouching down to your level. “Color?” The room temp bottle is placed in front of you. 

“Green.” Immediately follows.

“Good. Now hurry up and finish that bottle for me. We are not done yet.”


End file.
